


Let's travel down this road just once

by araydre



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, M/M, minor blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Taking shelter for some medical attention
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Let's travel down this road just once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> Happy birthday!


End file.
